This specification relates to verifying signatures in a cryptography system. Cryptography systems enable secure communication over public channels. For example, digital signature schemes can be implemented in a public key cryptography system. In some cryptography systems, users verify the authenticity of other users' digital signatures based on certificates issued by a trusted third party.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.